The Cave
by FluidElectricity
Summary: A twist on what happens between Ygritt and Jon when she runs off into that cave with Jon's sword.


I've never-" Jon clears his throat as he continues, "never been with a girl...before." He admits. "Wow, our courageous Jon Snow has never gotten his cock wet before? How shocking." Ygritte teases as she's presses Jon into the cave wall. Jon starts to blush and his face changes to a frown. "Don't worry, I promise to be gentle." She says as she starts undoing the ties on his coat, slowly and seductively. "Maybe I'm the one who should be saying that to you." Ygritte smiles at Jon's remark and says "I'm the one who has you're sword, Jon." Jon places his gloved hands on Ygritte's hips and walks into her, coming away from the wall. Ygritte takes off his coat and she takes off hers. Both of them now stand in just and undershirt and pants. Jon lifts his shirt above his head and reaches to take off Ygritte's, but she backs away. She undoes her own pants and takes her undershirt off. Jon takes in all her beautiful curves and supple skin. Then suddenly, Ygritte runs off into the waterfall, disappearing behind it. Jon quickly finishes undressing and follows her. As it is dark behind the waterfall he has difficulty finding her, but she soon jumps up from under the water and startles him. Jon flinches away but quickly regains his balance. "Scared?" Ygritte teases. "Never." He says and grabs Ygritte, hugging her into his body. "C'mon," she says "follow me." Jon follows Ygritte deeper into the waterfall, and before he knows it they reach a landing. The place is riddled with grass and flowers, sunlight flows into the chamber through cracks and holes in the walls. "What is this place?" Jon asks. "It's an old hidden sanctuary. One of the only places greenery can grow here. Best thing about this place is that few people know about it, making it the best place for..." Ygritte trails off as she grabs Jon and pushes him to the ground, straddling his naked body. She leans down, getting closer to his face waiting for him to make the move. He's to shy though, so she does. Ygritte press her lips to his, slowly kissing Jon. He hesitantly places his hands on her hips, massaging her ass. "Bold move, Crow." Ygritte jokes as she breaks the kiss. "Too bold?" Jon says in a panic and quickly removes his hands from her hips. "No! Stop being so shy. Make. The. Move." She says and grabs his hands and slams them back on her hips. She leans down to whisper in Jon's ear "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to be a bad boy." Ygritte says, biting his ear as she rises. Jon abruptly flips her over, his face hovering over hers. He slams his lips to hers, kissing her with passion. Jon's tongue asks for entrance, and Ygritte immediately let's him in. Their tongues swirl together in each other's mouths and their lips smash against one another's. Ygritte moves to bite Jon's bottom lip as he pulls away, staring into her eyes. His hand caresses her supple skin as he kisses down her neck, across her collarbones, to her breastplate, and to her breasts. Jon's teeth softly nip the skin above Ygritte's areola as he kisses her skin at the same time, nipping, and pulling his lips down to her skin. Her legs wrap around his back, pulling them closer together. Jon then takes her nipple into his mouth, massaging the small bumps on her areola and then finally letting his tongue land on the tip of her nipple, eliciting a short gasp from Ygritte. Jon's free right hand hugs her from her back as she arches her back in pleasure. His left hand is left to caress the Ygritte's right breast, his fingers pinching and playing with the nipple. The writhing body beneath Jon, whos gasps and arches arouse him. Feeling himself become hard he moves to another area of interest, her cunt. Jon's head leaves her used breasts and enters the area between her legs. His tongue, wet and soft, starts a trail at the bottom of Ygritte's cunt, and ends it at her nub. He then licks it up and down, circling it and grazing it with his teeth. Her gasps and whimpers turn Jon on even more, his hardness growing. His tongue wets her opening, licking up and down and finally entering her. "Ah, oh yes...oh, don't stop Jon! Don't stop!" Ygritte pleads and moans, her hand falling to Jon's head gently massing his scalp and tugging at the curls. His tongue goes in and out of her, going in, coming out , swirling around the opening and going back in. Licking, caressing, massaging her. The friction builds up, bringing Ygritte closer and closer to release, and finally she explodes. She moans and writhes and whimpers under Jon, his tongue still licking her. As her high comes down, Jon comes up, resting on top of her. "That was so," Ygritte sighs "so good." "Do you still think you need to teach me how to be a bad boy?" Jon teases and pecks her on the lips. She smiles as he moves down to rest his head on her chest. "Ygritte tell me. What do you like about me?" Jon asks as he hears her heart beating in her chest. "Jon, I like the way you blush sometimes when you talk about sex. I like how I can make you squirm. I like the way your face grimaces when you look to the side and you're trying to make a decision. I like you because you're hair is ink black. I like you because you're not like anyone of the wildlings I've ever met. In fact, I like you because I've never met anyone like you before. I like you because you're you." Ygritte says. Jon moves back up until his face is directly above hers. "I like every damn thing about you, Ygritte." He says, and kisses her. Their tongues meet as their bodies start to heat up again, Ygritte's hands wandering all over Jon's torso. Her hands slide down his back, over his shoulders, across his shoulder blades, and over his muscles, reaching the top of his ass. Ygritte's hand reaches between them and grasps his cock, evoking a gasp from Jon as his lips hover over hers. His eyes drifts from her lips to her eyes, "You're ready?" He asks. She nods and says "You know nothing, Jon Snow." Challenging him. He lets her guide his member to her cunt, and with one last glance, he enters her. Ygritte's hands slide back to his muscular back and she wraps her legs around him, molding their bodies together and pushing him deeper inside her. Jon starts rocking back and forth eliciting moans from the both of them. Their gasps turn into whimpers, their whimpers turn into grunts, and their grunts turn into moans as Jon thrusts harder and faster into her. His cock sliding in and out and her walls clenching around him. "You're-so...ah tight." Jon says gasping for air. "And you're so perfect." Ygritte says as her fingers dig into Jon's back. They stare at each other in the moment until Jon finds the need to kiss her. His hands have minds of their own and they move to squeeze and massage her breasts and nipples. Ygritte moans against his lips as they both come close to release. They moan in ecstasy as Jon releases his load inside her and Ygritte sheds her juices around his cock. "Yes, Yes! Jon, oh yes." Ygritte moans. Jon grits his teeth as he moans holding onto Ygritte so, so tightly. Jon keeps rocking inside her until both of their orgasms fade, and he collapses on top of her, his cock still inside her. "Let's just, stay like this for a while." Ygritte suggests. "I have no objection... to that." Jon says, out of breath. And so they lay there, tired and content, both looking forward to being together, forever.


End file.
